


You Are Not A Human Being

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day Aomine storms out of practice as he realises that it is pointless, Kise heads to his house to comfort his boyfriend any means possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not A Human Being

The heavy footsteps diminished as they walked further away. Eyes were still on the door from where the person was. The pink haired female stood in shock as the outburst of her childhood friend. Hazel eyes started firmly on the door. Their owner wanted to run after the male and wrap his arms around his body and hold him but that would raise so many suspicions of their relationship.

“Ow ow Ow,” cried Kise as he was still fixated on the door. Kuroko was at his back stretching his body. He was more than flexible but his nose was kissing the floor which was very uncomfortable. The small blue haired male jumped back while Kise sat back up. “Sorry, Kurokocchi. I wasn’t paying attention,” the bluenette sat beside the blonde model and stared at the previous scene. He didn’t dare to look at his friend in the eye. It was obvious that he was trying to steal his boyfriend for his own. Kuroko wasn’t that upset as he found another to love but it still hurt knowing that both were sneaking around his back. 

“I know that you are worried for Aomine-kun. We all are,” Kise glanced to the smaller who didn’t dare to look him in the eye. The blonde male nearly snarled as he was infatuated with the large brute. It was hard sneaking around but it was worth it as Aomine was going to leave his small boyfriend for the model. 

After practice, Kise quickly changed so he could run all the way to Aomine’s house to see how he was doing. It was the middle of the day so both parents would still be at work and his father’s alcohol collection already consumed by the distraught male. Kise wanted to the chance to console his lover while they had the chance. 

The model pulled his hat over his head then his sunglasses as he walked the busy streets of Tokyo. He just needed to be with his partner and make sure that he was safe before he hurt anyone or worse himself. Not once had the other partner in Aomine’s life made sure that he was alright. It was either because he intentionally stepped down or he just didn’t care - which seemed stupid as they were still friends. 

Kise made his way to the door and walked inside to see that Aomine was crashed out on the couch with one of his father’s beer in his hand with four more scattered around him. Kise pulled out money from his pocket and placed it on the table to replace the pack of beer for the father. Another hand was resting down his trousers, simply resting on his crotch. Aomine looked up the intruder and allowed him to walk over to him. In the living room, their dining room table was completely smashed along with the chairs, a large dent in the wall from where Aomine had punched. 

The pair didn’t utter a word as Kise threw his jacket beside his lover on the couch and began to clean up all the cans. He rolled up his sleeves and began to clean the house from his destructive male. Kise made sure to stay out of range from the television screen where he was slowly sobering up.

“Babe you shouldn’t drink. You are only 15,” Kise murmured quietly as he picked one of the empty cans from beside Aomine. 

“I can’t have sex but that doesn’t stop you,” Aomine grabbed his wrist and pulled him over his knee. Aomine began to run circles on his ass. Kise bit his lip so he didn’t need to moan. The tanned male pulled Kise further over his knee so was equally hanging over his body. With a large pull, the trousers were sitting comfortably under his cheeks. “Now don’t ever tell me not to do something,” with a large smack Aomine began spanking his boyfriend. Kise cried out in shock but loved the feeling. More and more recently Aomine blew his frustrations out on Kise by pushing him into someone else or pinning him against a locker and then teased to the point of climax. The tanned male was well aware that Kise was a masochist and enjoyed the pain. 

“More,” Aomine blinked at his words. “Hit me more, Aominecchi,” the drunk male didn’t hesitate for one second and lashed his ass with his bare hand. The skin becoming bright red. Kise moaned at every strike that occurred. Aomine was well aware of his pain tolerance and loved to play with the boundaries. 

“You haven’t been punished enough, blow me,” The blonde male left his trousers the way it was and knelt between his legs. It was only then Aomine opened up another can of alcohol and stood up. He clutched Kise’s chin and tipped it back as he poured the whole contents of the can down his throat. Some of it spilling over his mouth and onto his clothes. “Now, we are both guilty,” Kise couldn’t help but laugh as he grabbed the button of his lover's trousers and slowly unlatched them. The drunk male placed his hands in the locks of his partner's hair as he waited for his penis to become erect.

Kise pulled Aomine boxers down to his knees and gently licked the underside of the shaft. Aomine purred as he loved the moist tongue of his lover. It slowly became alive as he coated the tip in his saliva. 

“While I blow, tell me what's wrong?” Kise held the tip and engulfed the whole thing in his mouth. Aomine grabbed the back of his head and forced him to take the whole thing. Kise had small tears in his eyes but allowed it anyway.

Aomine didn't say a word as he was more occupied shoving his large length to the back of his lover's throat. He moaned loudly then thrusted his hips while Kise sucked on him, his tongue swirling around the shaft. Kise tried to torture Aomine into telling his feelings by rejecting his wants. The blue haired male preferred that Kise grip his testicles while he was getting head but Kise placed his hands on his thighs. Aomine hit the back of the throat as he ejaculated down his throat. Kise swallowed it all and stood up to face his lover and held him close.

Aomine picked up the smaller male and held him close to his body. Kise wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed Aomine’s cheek. His mouth tasted so much like alcohol so stayed away from kissing his lips. Aomine grabbed his sweet ass then pressed his lips against the smaller males. The intoxicated tongue probed Kise’s mouth and made sure to pass on the taste. The blonde tried to pull away but Aomine’s hand was at the back of his head trapping their lips together. Kise locked his fingers into his hair as they swapped saliva. Aomine backed up onto the couch and sat down with Kise around his hips.

“Ride me,” Aomine lowered Kise’s trousers till they were no longer touching him anymore. Kise was about to touch his hole but Aomine grabbed his hand and forced him down on his penis without any preparation. Kise cried out and placed his head on his shoulder. Aomine didn't even stop to let him get over the pain that ripped through his ass. At the little outburst, Kise came when Aomine thumped against his prostate. Kise cried his pain in Aomine’s shoulder as he expanded the little hole. Aomine held onto Kise’s hips as he thrusted his hips.

“Ah...Ah...Ah...Aomine,” Kise tipped his head back as Aomine pounded against his prostate.

“Spin round,” Kise picked up his body until he was completely free of Aomine and turned so that he was facing the door. Aomine re-penetrated his lover and began to pound into him deep. Kise’s arm went round and grabbed the back of Aomine’s head as he synchronized his thrusts with him. The blonde male was completely on show in case the parents decided to make an unexpected visit home. 

“Harder! Harder!” Kise panted as Aomine rested his head on Kise’s shoulder blade. Aomine pushed him forward so that his hands were firmly planted on the coffee table. Large tanned hands slowly unbuttoned the constrictive shirt until it was barely sitting on his shoulders. The blue haired male kissed the bare shoulder and kept his hand firmly planted on Kise’s waist. With his fingers curling in pleasure, Kise came heavily onto the coffee table while his partner unloaded inside of his body. 

Kise was about to collapse from the large force but Aomine kept him upright. They were both gleaming with sweat, panting from their sexual activity. 

“Wanna take this upstairs so we can go crazy and maybe you can leash your ravishes side,” Kise pulled out and turned to unbutton his shirt. But he made sure not to touch the tie. Aomine giggled as Kise grabbed his tie and pulled him up the stairs. The males weren’t shy that they were running around the house in the nude. 

Kise lead his lover to his own room while they were holding hands. The pair couldn’t get up the stairs fast enough. Kise pushed the door open and snatched Aomine’s tie while he pressed their lips together. Aomine grabbed the tie and shoved Kise on the bed and crawled over to him. He knotted the tie around the headboard and wrapped the tie around his lover's wrists. Kise pulled on to test how strong it would hold. With a smirk, Aomine began to palm around the weeping groin and made sure to tease it some more. Kise groaned more as he lifted his hips as he withered in pleasure.

Kise wanted so badly to touch his face to calm him down. But allowed him to carry on as he wanted to vent all his anger through the means of sex. Aomine leaned down and gently sucked the erect nipple as he continued to play with his penis. Kise rolled his eyes back in pleasure as he loved the way that he was being played. “Oh, will you officially be my boyfriend?”

“What about Kuro-ko?” Kise moaned as Aomine entered a few fingers into his unprepared hole. 

“What about him?” Aomine asked as he continued to suck on the now bruised nipple. 

“Isn’t he your boyfriend?” Aomine leaned up and kissed Kise’s lips.

“No! I broke up with him before I had sex with you. If you must know, it was mutual as he was trying to get to Akashi. We are cool,” Kise sighed as he always believed that he was always the ‘mistress’ but he was actually just the boyfriend. Kise cried as he could not hold back any longer and had all possession of Aomine. 

“FUCK ME!” Kise cried out as his body was aching for Aomine to touch him more aggressively. The taller male smirked as each time Kise cried out, he wanted to hurt him some more. He added another finger to the hole which Kise groaned even more. “Please ravish me,” Kise moaned again as thrashed against his restraints. The blue haired male kept prodding Kise’s prostate. His fingers curling around his body. Kise arched his back as the pleasure was far too much. 

“Tell me what you want,” Kise fisted his hands as he tossed his head back. Aomine knew exactly what Kise wanted.

“I...Want...You...To...Get...Your...Fat...Dick...And...Shove...It... Into... My... Wet...Hole,” Kise breathed out every single word so that Aomine knew exactly what he was wanting. The tanned male hovered his lips above Kise’s red plump ones. Slowly, the lips crashed onto Kise’s own and enticed his tongue to dance. The shackles rattled against the headboard as Kise fought to wrap his arms around his partner. Although, it was a mere tie but it was tightly bound to his wrists and the headboard. Aomine pulled his fingers out and placed both hands on his waist as he angled his hips between his legs. Aomine lined his weeping penis at the entrance and thrusted forward until his balls slapped against Kise’s ass. The blonde haired male gripped the tie as he moaned so loudly. 

Aomine gripped his hips that his finger marks were slowly imprinting on the skin, and thrusted in and out. Kise raised and lowered his hips to meet with Aomine’s thrusts. The dark skinned male grabbed Kise’s smooth leg and placed it over his shoulder. The new angle was delightful as Aomine had a deeper access to Kise’s anus. The blonde haired male closed his eyes as he allowed the pleasure to over power. His own thoughts were slowly becoming coherent due to the pleasure.

“Aominecchi, harder. Fuck me harder,” they two males were only 15 but they already knew their own wants and needs. Aomine placed his leg round his waist and pulled out of Kise his hand still firm on own his hardened member. 

“Hands and Knees,” Kise wanting to feel Aomine in him again wasted no time in spinning round and faced the headboard. Aomine grabbed his hips and pulled them closer to his body. The tanned male grabbed his member and guided it back into Kise’s hole who was eager to get back going. The restraint rubbed and burned his wrists. He placed his head on the pillow to mute some of his moans. Aomine grabbed his hair and forced his head out of the pillow. 

“Aominecchi,” Kise moaned as he held the knot of the restraint. The tanned male cupped the other man’s throbbing member and began to pump it. “AHHH,” The blonde haired male moan loudly. “Touch me more,” Aomine pumped even faster, gripping even harder. He pinched the tip as he felt the climax build up. “I wanna cum. Please let me cum,” Kise begged as Aomine quickened the pace with his hips. The tanned male pushed Kise’s head into the pillow then pressed his body against Kise’s as he could feel the pleasure building to its climax. Aomine leaned down and gently pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I am sorry,” Kise felt the tears drip onto his back soaking his shirt. “I should treat you better than this,” Aomine released his grip on Kise’s penis then moaned loudly when he finally came into Kise’s ass. The tanned male pulled out and collapsed beside Kise. He lazily reached for the tie and undone the knot, freeing Kise’s wrists. The blonde haired male lay down beside Aomine and kissed his cheek. It was shocking how fast Aomine had fallen asleep. Kise held his hand as he watched the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest. 

Aomine was completely out of it as Kise stood up and snuck to the bathroom to clean his body as his ass was full of Aomine’s semen. Although the sex was because Aomine has completely wasted it didn’t mean something.

After a good clean he slipped into his a new pair of boxers which didn’t belong to him at all and slipped on a white shirt that was a size too big for him. Kise pulled the covers over his drunk boyfriend and headed down the stairs to grab his and Aomine’s clothes and clean the mess that Kise deposited on the coffee table. He couldn’t let his parents see that at all.

Kise scrubbed the coffee table clean and wiped down where Aomine’s sweaty ass print sat on the couch. Kise picked up his clothes and lay them on the back of the couch.

“Oh Kise, I didn’t know you were going to be here today. I thought you were at practice,” Kise turned round and saw Daichi - Aomine’s father - standing behind him. Kise jumped round to see him picking up the money that he left on the mantelpiece. 

“Oh yeah, well, Aomine stormed out of practice so I came to visit him. That money is to replace your beers,” Daichi strode quickly to the fridge and saw that his beers were gone. Kise went and picked all the empty cans from the floor that Aomine finished when he was receiving head.

“Thanks, Kise but why did you drink all my beers? You are not of age to drink,” Daichi helped Kise clean the living room with the cans. Although Daichi was a cop he was very slack when it came to his son and his sex partners.

“I think he is depressed as he can’t find an opponent as good as him,” Daichi sat on the couch as Kise picked up their clothes. Kise didn’t have the heart to tell them that the seat he was in had his son’s naked ass on. Kise quickly ran up the stairs and hid in his boyfriend's room. He sat on the bed as his naked boyfriend snored his little head off. Kise lay beside him and touched his wet face. It was all contorted like there was something haunting his mind. All Kise wanted to do was to console him but their coach had warned them that it would only make Aomine fall even deeper into his darkness. He smoothed his short blue hair as he tried to clear the dizziness and sickness from consuming all those beers. It was clear that he would receive a massive hangover in the morning. Kise would stay home and nurse him until he felt totally better. 

The blonde hair male leaned over and gently placed a gentle kiss on his cheek then his lips as they pouting ever so slightly as he peacefully slept.

“Whatever people say I will always love you,”

-X-

The two males stood at center both focused on which way they would go.

“It’s good to see you again, Aominecchi. It’s been a while,” Kise smiled wholeheartedly with tears in eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the story line that follows Aomine's depression. Hopefully, I managed to capture his feelings through the story. 
> 
> After rewatching the Anime and specifically that scene. I noticed that Aomine cheered up considerably when teasing and abusing Kise. 14 and 15 of season 3.
> 
> I had inspiration after I video that I had done not so long ago  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTlDu9ZMtRs
> 
> Please comment and Kudos which will always be appreciated.


End file.
